Art Credits
Introduction One of the features that makes Habitica engaging and fun for its players is the use of pixel art. The pixel art technique is used to create the avatars, pets, bosses, backgrounds, and other aspects of game play that make Habitica colorful and inviting. Habitica is fortunate to have talented and creative pixel artists who submit their work for inclusion in the game. This page contains a list of in-game and wiki art objects and their creators so that all can enjoy! Who is BrowserQuest? BrowserQuest is not a Habitica user. This represents Mozilla BrowserQuest from which some of Habitica's earliest equipment was taken from with permission. You can read a bit more here. Other Non-User Credits * In some instances, special partnerships lead to art being created by teams outside of Habitica. In those cases, the Team name is credited and marked with an asterisk (*), but there is no associated Habitica user or username. Collapse/Expand To assist with loading times on this image-heavy page, all tables are collapsed by default. You may use the Table of Contents to jump directly to the table of interest to you, or if you want to quickly expand all tables, you may do so using the toggle below: Expand/Collapse ALL Tables Equipment This section contains the art credits for all equipment you can find throughout Habitica. Expand/Collapse All Equipment Tables Class Equipment Show/Hide table Enchanted Armoire Equipment Show/Hide table Seasonal Equipment Show/Hide table Mystery Item Sets Show/Hide table Quest Equipment Show/Hide table Special Equipment Show/Hide table ---- Items Items to Collect Items Scrolls Hatching Potions Standard Hatching Potions Magic Hatching Potions Back to Top Quests and Bosses Quest Scene Art Equipment Quest Bosses Pet Quest Bosses Other Bosses World Bosses Stables This section contains eggs, pets, mounts, and hatching potions. Eggs Generation 1 Eggs Pets Generation 1 Pets Mounts Generation 1 Mounts Magic Potion Pets Royal Purple Pets Seasonal Magic Potion Pets Magic Potion Mounts Royal Purple Mounts Seasonal Magic Potion Mounts Quest Eggs Quest Pets Quest Mounts Special Pets and Mounts Scenes and Promotional Art Community Guidelines Character Customization This section contains the credits related to the character customization panel, including skins, hair, and accessories. Expand/Collapse All Customization Body Show/Hide table Hair Colors Show/Hide table Hair Styles Show/Hide table Skins Show/Hide table Accessories Show/Hide table Background Art Show/Hide table NPCs and Other Characters This section contains credits pertaining to the special NPC avatars, as well as the avatars of special other characters or players, such as the admins and moderators. Show/Hide All Regular Show/Hide table Bailey the Town Crier Show/Hide table Ian the Quest Leader Show/Hide table Justin the Guide Show/Hide table Alexander the Merchant Show/Hide table Daniel the Tavern Keeper Show/Hide table Matt Boch the Beast Master Show/Hide table Seasonal Shop Show/Hide table Moderators Show/Hide table Miscellaneous This section contains all items that do not fit into the above categories, including skill icons and achievement badges. Expand/Collapse All Misc Skill Icons Show/Hide table Achievement Badges Show/Hide table Transformation Items and Results Show/Hide table Food Show/Hide table fr:Crédits d'art Category:Credits Category:Quick References